


Play It Cool

by bnbc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hands, Hiding Feelings, Holding Hands, Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Even under such pressure she remains calm, and V tries too, but it's not easy at all, especially when the pad of her finger traces a circle in the center of his palm.
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/Male V
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Play It Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassiopeiaVarAttre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiopeiaVarAttre/gifts).
  * A translation of [Сохраняй спокойствие](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746049) by Ilnejin. 



“If our words are not enough,” Hanako Arasaka says. “Perhaps my father will convince you.”

And all eyes turn to the center of the table, where the holographic Emperor stands at his full height.

V exhales slowly through his teeth, hoping no one will notice that he is relieved. When they were looking at him — a dozen pairs of cold, calculating corporate eyes — it seemed to him that he wouldn’t be able to do it, he would forget what he had to say, he would doubt everything that he had seen.

"Who are you, boy?" those eyes were asking. "Why did you decide that your word is worth anything?"

And even now, when all of them — in shock, rage, and horror — are looking at their not-so-dead-anymore master, V doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He folds them on his chest, then clasps his fingers in a lock, then pulls his arms away and makes them hang along his body.

The Emperor puts the corpo who just crossed the line back in his place, and at this very moment, V feels a touch. Cool, smooth fingers run along his wrist — slightly, just on the verge of perception — and V is afraid to look down and see if it’s real or if he’s just imagining it.

Hanako Arasaka stands half a step ahead: calm, confident, proud. He doesn’t see her face — only her straight back and the edge of her cheekbone but easily imagines her smile. Even under such pressure she remains calm, and V tries too, but it's not easy at all, especially when the pad of her finger traces a circle in the center of his palm.

V swallows and looks around quickly — with his eyes only, without turning his head, so he doesn’t give himself away. No one seems to be looking. He squeezes her fingers gently. She doesn't pull her hand away.

V doesn't know what it is: a sign of support... or attention? Or a carefully calculated move in the game that a cold minded corpo woman plays with a stupid nomad, step by step? V doesn't know. V doesn't want to know.

When cold fingers slip out of his palm, he can only think about one thing: his remaining fingerprints on the smooth surface of her implants.


End file.
